Grew Up Too Fast
by yallcanSuckit
Summary: Rose Lalonde has always loved her big sister. (final version of first chapter up all Reviews welcome) incest warning!


**So hey this is mostly to make me feel better so if it sucks feel free to let me know and i'll write something worthwhile.**

**Rose:be eleven**

You are now Rose Lalonde eleven years old. You are currently sitting in your sisters bed while you pretend you don't hear the shouting emanating from downstairs. Your sister had told you to stay here and you obeyed. She may only be two years older than you but she acts nearly maternal in times like this, when Mother is drunk. Well, more so than usual. She had decided that tonight she would take out her stress on you with direct insults rather than the constant passive aggressive pissing contest you usually stand your ground in. Despite your pride in your razor wit you can't help but shrink when someone is screaming out drunken derision. Roxy does her best to shield you from the brunt of it. You always lie, tell her that she doesn't need to, that you can handle the old bat yourself. She does it anyway. Right now she is engaged in a screaming match with the stumbling hag. You want to help her, to go down and say something or do something. But you know she wouldn't let you. You hear a dismissive scream and a door slamming. You hear footsteps climbing the stairs, going from a rhythmic stomp to a defeated trudge as they approach. You hug your knees to your chest as the door opens, and there stands Roxy looking haggard and exhausted. "Heya Rosey."

she smiles at you and though it's tired and sad you can see that it's real. You smile back. "Hi..."

She approaches and sits next to you wrapping an arm over your shoulder. "Sorry about that kiddo."

You sigh. "Don't be."

She looks at you, and sighs. "You grew up too fast for your own good you know?"

You'd take that as a compliment if it weren't so true. You laugh anyway. "Then how did you manage to avoid it?"

She chuckles lightly and pulls you a little closer looking lost in though for a moment, as if she were trying to focus on putting something to words. "Rose... I want you to know that I won't leave you alone."

You look up at her and her face is so full of concern and seriousness that you can't help but stare with rapt attention. "No matter what Rosey. Dave has his own way and... Dirk finally got away from all this but... I won't leave you alone. I will make sure that you are happy as long as I live. Do you hear me?"

you look up at her stunned. You can feel the tears welling in you're eyes and you nod. Her words have awakened a warm fluttery feeling in your chest that confuses you. It feels like what they always describe in those trashy romance novels Mother will leave around. This only confuses you more. She pulls you in for a hug and you cling to her as your emotions begin to go to war with your mind. You sob into her shoulder, sputtering out between choked exclamations. "I-I love y-you Roxy."

you don't have to look to see the sad smile on her face."I love you too Rosey... I love you more than anything."

You sob even harder.

A year has passed and you stand in your room. Your new room. In Houston. You sigh and look at the unopened boxes scattered about. You can't say you'll miss your old home. Or Mother. It appears that child protective services don't take a shine to alcoholism and abuse. She has to get all cleaned up before she can even make an appeal. You probably won't see her again. You're actually quite happy, your older brother was eager to take you in, having left the house as soon as he'd been able too. Raking in a fortune almost immediately with his strange business, that he still refuses to tell you about, probably made the court decision a lot easier. He even moved apartments just so you and Roxy and Dave could all have your own rooms like at the old house. You tell yourself you aren't disappointed. There came a tap at the door. You sigh as you are awakened from your reverie. "Come in."

Dave opens the door and steps into the room with a small wave. "Yo Rose, how you holding up?"

you smile at him. _Huh... haven't done that to anyone but Roxy for quite a while._ Then of course you rarely saw Dave. He hid from the shouting in his room and rebelled by blaring his 'ill beats.' whenever he knew mom was reading. You think you talked to him more over pesterchum than in person. "For once I can say without any sarcasm that I feel fine."

You see him smirk. That's the closest thing you'll get to a smile right now, although after years of watching him and Dirk both rebel through false indifference and irony you are fluent in the minutia of their masks. "I know the feeling. Feel like atlas after a nice shoulder stretch, except nobody gives a fuck who John Galt is."

You chuckle and sit on your bed. "How surprisingly well read of you."

He scoffs indignantly. "Damn sis! Be careful not to burn down the new apartment with those sick fires."

You laugh but trail away as a thought occurs to you. you sit and think on your situation. you haven't really had the chance too since you had all been whisked away. it turns out that the entire time since Dirk had left he had been preparing himself to take you all in, saving money, hunting down lawyers, and making himself the most appealing parental figure imaginable. it had hurt when he had first moved out. he said his goodbyes and none of you heard from him for weeks on end. When you did it was always 'hang in there kiddo' or 'you'll be fine' Dave had never lost faith. that boy idolized his brother so much. almost as much as you did Roxy. well... maybe not like that. You wonder if this could possibly work. if you all could possibly come out of this smelling like roses for once in your lives. It feels strange not to be on the raw end of this deal. "Do you think this will work?"

You look at him when you speak not hiding the fear that has been waiting to rear it's head since the social worker had stepped into your house with Dirk and broken the news of the final decision. He pauses clearly not expecting you to be speaking this openly. at least not with him. "I sure fucking hope so. It's all we got... Hey so are you okay or whatever?"

You quirk your head at him. "Better than my average in fact. Why?"

he shuffles slightly. "Well I mean... you're kinda being just all... open or whatever. You never do that. You only ever really talk to the drunk."

You roll your eyes and settle them on him conveying 'Not amused' best as you can. "First of all don't call her that. Ever. And second of all..."

You pause your eyes falling as you think how to say what you want to. "I think... without her around anymore I don't feel like I have to... hide anymore."

you expect him to look at you like your stupid or crazy. What you get surprises you. He sits like he's pondering your statement for a very long time. You're about to say something before his hand rises, hesitantly, and he pauses for a moment, taking a breath before pulling off his shades. They were odd triangular fiascoes Dirk had given him and that they both wore obsessively. You suddenly realize you have never once in your whole like seen him without those sunglasses. You look silently. He looks so different without them. He looks unguarded and open. You suddenly realize that dirk and him both would have been eaten alive without those glasses. "I think I know what you mean."

You almost laugh because he sounds breathless. You nod and look down with a slight smile. "Yeah."

it's all you can think to say. You hear her voice from down the hall. Your smile grows. She steps into the room and beams wide. You can smell alcohol from here. Your smile fades a little. She promised. "Hey guys! How great is this! Freaking huge penthouse apartment! This is totally a dream come true right? All of us together and shit?"

You see now that without his shades Dave has no filter, you can see every emotion pass through his eyes. You can't help but chuckle when his eyes match her unbridled enthusiasm blow for blow. "Yeah it's cool."

His voice betrays nothing of the joy in his eyes. The contrast is nigh but comical. She set's herself down on the bed next to you, her smile dropping some as she looks at the two of you. She notices Dave's glasses in his hand and stops dead. She stares almost transfixed at his eyes until he squirms a little and the hand holding the glasses twitches. You brush her arm and she snaps out of it looking to you. You shake your head and gesture to him it takes a moment but she eventually nods in understanding. "So... are you two doing alright?"

You look at Dave and see that his eyes say what you think. "For now. Never better."

Dave nods and she pauses a little perturbed but shrugs it off and smiles. "Well I'm going to go unpack you two ladies try not to get all emotional? I just had lunch."

She sticks her tongue out at him as he leaves, and flops back onto your still bare bed closing her eyes, relaxing in comfortable silence. You merely watch her. You observe the rise and fall of her breathing. The way her skin is just so perfectly smooth and pale and milky you feel like you could get lost running your fingers along it. How the curves of her body make for the most delectable shape you've ever seen. How her hair seems to fall beautifully whether it is tussled and messy or perfectly styled. How she manages to be completely disheveled and totally immaculate all at once. Her eyes that wondrous shade of p-her eyes? You suddenly glance away blushing. She saw you staring at her. _Shit_. Why were you staring at her? _Because she's fucking sexy_..._yeah_... **_Shit_** _shit_. She giggles lightly and you look back to her smiling at you. "You okay Rosey?"

you feel your blush fade slowly. She can always calm you down. "Uh... yeah sorry."

she lays her hand on yours and you smile. You are in love.

Oh _**F**__**uck**_.

You are so very far from okay. You are now now thirteen and okay is something of a foreign concept lately. Which is why you are currently sitting in your room at one in the morning with you're fingers wandering to places very warm and sticky. If you were thinking about any of the hundreds of sculpted male sex symbols available for your fantasies you would be okay. If you were thinking of one of millions of sexually promiscuous female icons you would be alright. But are you picturing some angsty vampire between your thighs? No. are you picturing some curvaceous girl lapping at your nethers? Not a chance. No, the image that is keeping you going just so happens to be sleeping on the other side of the wall at your back. The thought of it sends a thrill down your spine and you moan. You put your unoccupied hand to your mouth so as not to let any noise through the thin walls. You feel like a sick freak. You are a twisted freak and disgusting and oh so turned on. You have finally come to realize that you are in love with your sister. Still working on the whole _not_ hating that fact bit. You have also come to notice with the influx of teenage hormones that you are also very _very_ attracted to her. You sicken yourself. But it's the only thing you can think about. the only thing that can push you over the edge is picturing her hands instead of yours working the soft sensitive flesh currently soaking between your thighs. you imagine she would open your door without a word and touch your shoulder whispering to you. 'Rosey I know you're awake.' then she would pull back your covers and lay down next to you whispering sweet nothings into your ear. then she would start stroking her hands along your body, not-quite-innocuously until you asked her what she was doing. then she would say to you. 'Rosey i know how you feel... i feel the exact same way.' she would kiss you and it would start sweet and wonderful and glorious and romantic, but then it would heat up and soon your hands would be slipping under bras and panties and- _Holyshit!_ You arch your back and fail to contain the excessively loud squeak that had fought it's way past your lips. you feel warm liquid splash your palm and squeak even louder. you stop as soon as your vision returns to you eyes wide with panic. You here grumbling through the wall and sit stock still. You then here shifting and footsteps. You begin to scramble and look down at yourself you are wearing only an over-sized tee shirt and there is a much bigger than you had expected wet spot on your sheets. You toss the blanket over your lower half hoping to hide it just as you here knuckles on your door. "Rosey? Are you okay? I heard something like a scream or whatever."

She cracks the door and you try to feign sleep. "Nice try."

Fuck! She approaches the bed and you open your eyes. You blush brightly. She is wearing only a bra and panties. _Huh... just like you imagined happening actually._ "What was that Rosey?"

You look up at her and begin to panic more having no idea what to say. She moves to sit on the bed but you yelp out. "N-no!... Uh d-don't sit on the bed..."

She looks at you quite perplexed. "Why?"

You turn beet red and sit up making sure to keep yourself covered from the waist down. "Uh... I..."

She tilts her head. "Are you hiding something under the sheets or something Rosey?"

She moves to lift the blanket and you yelp but it's t late. She peaks under your covers and immediately pops back up her face turning an angry red. "Oh!"

You curl into a ball under the covers and pull them over your head. "I'm so sorry Roxy I-"

She frowns and shushes you. "No no come on Rosey don't do that... it's all good."

She shifts very uncomfortably. "I uh... shouldn't have just barged in or whatever... just... I dunno try to... keep that to yourself a little better?"

You by some miracle of Physiology manage to blush even harder. You merely nod. "I mean like we all do it but... i just don't wanna know when my little sis is getting freaky with herself."

She laughs sheepishly and you nod again not saying anything. you know that it's dumb to feel disappointed. you do anyway. "sorry 'bout that I uh... g'night i guess."

You mumble back a goodnight and she steps out you listen to her settling into her bed through the wall. You know that you should only have expected as much. You know that she is being completely reasonable and that this is exactly how she is supposed to respond. she did it better than alot of other people might have... It still hurts.

You cry yourself to sleep.

It's been several months since the incident. You now only touch yourself if you are alone in the house. You are presently laying on her bed. Everyone is out. Her at some gaming event. Dave is at some record store halfway across the city and Dirk is meeting some "business partners" You have finally realized the source of his cash and really wish you didn't. You are no longer able to look at little cal the same. So here you lay in her bed breathing in her scent in the least creepy way possible. Which is still pretty unsettling. You would laugh at how pathetic you are if you weren't crying. You have been here for half an hour and you began sobbing fifteen minutes ago. You show no signs of stopping. It has become something of a habit. You spend many a lonely afternoon laying on these sheets and wallowing in your sadness. You first did it because you thought it might make you feel closer to her. It just made you sad. You are so engrossed in your badly managed hormone amplified turmoil you don't notice the door opening and closing. You do however notice Dave stepping into the doorway and staring at you with a look of complete confusion. The moment you take notice of him you try to compose yourself. "oh h-hello D-dave..."

He merely stares at you. You do you best to wipe away the tears but even with his eyes on you they won't stop flowing. "The fuck Rose?"

You stare at the floor hoping he'll just leave and pretend this never happened. You feel the sag in the mattress as he sits next to you. Fuck.

"what's the deal sis? Why are you crying in Roxy's room? 'cause if you were in here sniffing her sheets I'll be officially freaked out."

You suddenly begin bawling again. You can't help it. He looks utterly perplexed for a moment before realization spread across his face. "oh..."

He flounders quite a bit before looking at you. "Uh I was just kidding you know..."

You look at him as best you can through your tears. "D-dave?"

He swallows. "yeah?"

"Please don't tell Roxy... I couldn't handle it if she knew I was such a freak."

He sighs and places an arm on your shoulder clearly not comfortable being a support to cry on. "You're not a freak Rose... I don't think anyone can blame you for how you feel. She has been nothing but amazing to you your whole life."

he sets aside the bag of records that you hadn't even noticed he had. "I never needed any help dealing with Mom's bullshit but you sure did, and she did what she had to to make you happy. If I were you, I'd be in love too."

You look to him. You've never seen this side of Dave before. This wisdom he hides under all his irony and insane language. "thank you Dave."

He chuckles. "don't mention it sis. Now come on you should get cleaned up Roxy'll be home soon and you look like shit. Running eyeliner and bloodshot eyes aren't exactly seductive."

You giggle lightly and shove his shoulder. maybe you could be okay

You are rose Lalonde. You are now fourteen and are becoming so perverted you are even unsettling yourself. You are currently taking advantage of all the alone time you get by doing something quite unladylike on Roxy's bed. You are writhing and tossing in throes of pleasure while images of filthy incestuous depravity run through your head. You also lament the taboo against the phrase 'incestuous depravity' Soon enough you find yourself calling skyward and shaking with release before dropping to the bed feeling utterly languid. You glance down and notice the stain you have left. you swear and snatch a. abandoned water bottle from her bed stand. You wet the stain and wipe at it lazily wit the bottom of your shirt until it is mostly dry and no longer visible, resolving to do laundry tonight. You scout around the room for your panties and find them utterly ruined with a liquid that shall not be described in detail. You sigh and notice a pair of Roxy's on her bed. You shrug and pull them on. (admittedly with a bit of a thrill running up your spine.) before leaving the room and sighing as a wave of guilt washes over you. This always happens. As soon as the thrills wear off you remember that you are truly in love with the person you were degrading so thoroughly in your mind not moments before, _not to mention she is your sister you sick fuck_, and want nothing but to erase the filthy act you just committed. You walk into the bathroom and stare into the mirror. What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you thinking about your sister like this? Why can't you just be head over heels for some uninterested asshole like every other teenage girl. You hear the front door open and close and a male voice. "Yo! Rose I got you something."

You sigh and exit the bathroom finding Dave in the kitchen. He glances over at you and double takes before shaking his head. "Rose... those aren't your panties."

You blush but try to smirk. "And how would you know that? Have you been keeping tabs on my underwear? Because if you are i really will have to wonder about the stability of our gene pool. plus incest is kinda _my _shtick, think of your own gimmick."

He scoffs and begins pulling various snacks out of the brown paper bag you had not originally seen on the table. "Not even gonna acknowledge that. I just happen to know you don't own hot pink _anything_ let alone panties with the little mutant cat thing."

You blush brighter. Damn. He's right. "Anyway despite my stance on your fucked up proclivities I brought you something that might help you cause."

You raise an eyebrow and look over his shoulder until her withdraws a large bundle of pink yarn. "She's been bitching at Bro for a scarf which he refuses to buy on the principle that no level of irony could make that cool. But you knit, so I thought you could just make her one. She'll definitely hug the shit out of you for it."

You smile at him. "thank you Dave! How very sweet of you to help my in my seduction of our sister."

You can almost feel him roll his eyes beneath the reflective glass. Your not quite sure when he switched from the anime shades to aviators but you think they suit him."where ever did you get those sunglasses by the way Dave?"

Then he does something you don't think you've even seen him do. He blushes. "i uh... a friend from school gave them to me."

You raise an eyebrow. "Oh? Is this the john that I keep hearing about?"

He's beginning to squirm. "uh... yeah."

_Oh this is good._ "Well if a simple gift from him can make you stop wearing those precious angular things he must be quite important no? Those were a personal gift from Dirk were they not?" Before you can further pry he is saved by the sound of the door opening. You jump and glance down, suddenly remembering you are wearing Roxy's underwear. You bolt before whoever is entering can see you and close yourself in your room. You look down at the yarn in your hand and smile. _I'm going to make the best damn scarf ever._

It took a year. You weren't kidding. You had to subtly find out what kind she liked, what pattern she wanted, how long she wanted it. Then you had to learn the right pattern to knit it in. then you scrapped it every time you missed a single knit or seam. All of this without her even seeing a string of the yarn you used. (Dave got the wrong kind, you had to go get acrylic. but it's the thought that counts) You are now finally done and it just so happens to be the anniversary of the day you fell for her, that you decided to give her the scarf. You lost your nerve four times today and it's nearly midnight but you know she's awake. You can here her games from behind the door. You are in your bathrobe with the only set of lacy good looking underwear you own on underneath. You decided that despite your lack of hope that you may as well be prepared for the best as well as the worst. You are going to do it. You're making this happen. You are going to confess and lay it out on the table. You aren't hopeful. You almost want her to turn you down and send you away so you can finally maybe move on... maybe... you knock on the door you hear the sound effects pause. You stuff the long scarf under the robe and are greeted by a surprisingly steady standing Roxy when the door opens. You grin. she looks beautiful. she's in her favorite shirt with the mutant cat face. it always slips over her shoulder and reveals he alabaster skin and- _okay calm down Rose._ "Hey Rosey! What's up?"

You suddenly realize you are petrified, and begin to have a panic attack internally. You by some miracle of willpower don't let your voice shake when you speak. "I was wondering if I could come in and hang out?"

She grins and steps aside without a word. You enter and she closes the door plopping back into her gaming chair starting up what appears to be some kind of strategy game. "So what's up Rosey? You don't drop in on me often. let alone this late"

You drop onto the bed and think for a moment. Wondering if you should do it now or wait and enjoy a little more time before you possibly fuck everything up. You sigh. "Well there are a few issues I believe we need to talk about."

She frowns lightly and looks away from the screen. "Like what?"

You swallow heavily finding your mouth dry. "Well first I wish to give you something."

She tilts her head pausing the game again and turning towards you completely. You draw the scarf from under the robe and hope she doesn't notice how badly your hand is shaking. You see her eyes light up as you hold out the thing to her. "I-is... Oh wow Rose!"

She takes the scarf and stands before you to inspect it. "Oh my god rose! This is amazing!"

She presses the fabric to her cheek. "It's prefect down to the shade of pink! How did you manage this Rosey!?"

You decide to be honest. "I've... been working on it for over a year."

Her jaw goes slack. "You... you really did this for me?"

You nod and gulp. "Yes, which... brings me to the real reason I want to talk."

She looks at you and finally notices the fear you're trying to mask. She doesn't say anything but sits next to you resting her hand on your back. You gulp again. "I... I have had these feelings for over four years now... and they've just been getting stronger..."

She looks at you perplexed. "What feelings?"

You find yourself wishing you had some water and wrestle for control of your tongue. "Roxy... I-I think I-I 'm i-in love w-with you..."

Your face is burning brightly and you can't bring yourself to look at her. There is a long strained silence and you don't know what to do.

and then you look up.


End file.
